


Meeting the New Guard

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the New Guard

"And you're Mister Wayne's new assistant?" I glance at Bruce, disapproving. The kid nods. "Your father was Warren McInnis?" Another look at Bruce, who holds himself so arrogantly proud while the kid nods. I cut Bruce another look, demanding silently to know how he could do this again. He refuses to answer me, using the curmudgeonly mask against me. "Stay out of trouble, kid," I warn the boy, hoping he's not too dense to get the message. I walk away, shoulders slumping, as I prepare myself for the inevitable hardships ahead, now that Bruce has taken another kid under his nefarious wing.


End file.
